


valentine's day

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: lyria wants to make something for the most important day, for her most important person.





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> a valentine's day fic in march? it's more possible than you think. my second published fic wwww i've had this one since before valentine's but i was afraid so i didnt post... but no more fear! so here it is!

It was 7 AM. Fairly early for the blue haired girl. But that day... that day was fairly important, too! It was, after all, Valentine's Day. And she had someone very important… so she wanted to give them the most delicious chocolate in the world. So she made the promise to wake suuuper early to be able to make the chocolates without them finding out.

Putting on her apron, and getting her hair in two pretty braids, she got ready. After making sure neither her clothes would get dirty, nor her hair would get in the way, she took everything she needed.

\- Okay I need… 1 tablespoon plus 3/4 cup butter, divided… and uhm, 1 or 1/2 cups of sugar… you know, two will do! Also… the can of evaporated milk! And two packages of mint candies… but I have three? Three will do! Then the jar of marshmallow creme… and one teaspone of vanilla extract! Do we have that though... I'll use the tablespoon! Okay, then I need the white chocolate and the cup of chocolate chips and… done!!

After looking again at the recipe and getting everything finally ready, she started to work. First of all, she buttered the pan and set it aside. After that, she went to combine the sugar, milk and remaining butter, and brought it to a boil, burning herself in the process. But that wouldn't make her stop!! Those chocolates where important. After nearly burning the mixture while putting water on her burn, she reduced the heat and stirred until the thermometer read 263°. Now with oven gloves on, she removed the saucepan from the heat.

Turn to stir in candies until melted, and then marshmallow creme and vanilla were added. And it wasn't as difficult! Happy with the results, she spreaded it into a pan, covered it, and set it aside to refigerate. But that took one hour…

Lyria sighed and took out her right mitten, looking at her burned finger. It was all red, and a bit swollen, and it hurt just a tiny bit. But it made her happy too, because she got burned while trying her best for the most important person she knew after Katalina. That reminded her, maybe she should also make chocolates for Katalina… and while thinking about that, an hour passed. So she got up and ready to keep going.

She took the pan and put it on the kitchen table, and she saw… that there was too much mixture. It was soft and easy to roll into a ball, but there was so much... So she looked at the recipe again, only to find out this recipe was for ninety-six chocolates. That was a problem!! What if they thought she made the chocolates for everyone? Even though she loved each and every person in the Grandcypher, that was for them only… but that didn't put out Lyria. She would hide the rest, and then give them out the next day. She giggled a bit at her idea, yes, it was a good idea.

As so, she kept going. She cut the mixture into the ninety-six pieces, and rolled each of it into a ball, and then she place it into a waxed paper-lined baking sheet.

After that, she melted the white chocolate and chocolate chips, dipped the balls in the melted chocolate and placed it on the waxed paper to harden, then melted the remaining white chocolate and drizzled over the truffles. And ta-da, done!!

She put some of them into a tiny pink box, closed it with a ribbon and…

\- Hey Lyria!! What are you doing here so early? - sounded a voice behind her.

With a high pitched scream and nearly throwing all the truffles to the ground, she looked behind her. And there he was, in all his glory, eating an apple like he didn't nearly kill Lyria of a heart attack.

\- You could have warned me!! - said Lyria pouting.

\- Hey now, I didn't know you where here!! - retorted Vyrn, looking quite surprised. - Well, anyways, what where you doing? - asked him, looking over at the chocolate truffles.

\- Still… - started Lyria, but then sighed and went to answer Vyrn's question. - Well, I was making chocolates!!

\- Chocolates? For who? Can I take one? - said Vyrn, hoovering over the truffles.

\- It's not important! And no! Not until tomorrow. Today is Valentine's Day so I can only give it to… to no one in particular! - scrambled Lyria, closing the tiny pink box with the chocolates.

\- Waaah, but I want one now~ - complained Vyrn while trying to take one.

\- I said nooooo!! I promise you, tomorrow I'll give you some but not now!! Now I'll hide all of these and wait to give this one to… to no one in particular. - explained Lyria, while hiding the chocolates in a medium box she found, and taking it with her to her room. Yes, there they would be safe. At least of the rest, because Vyrn… he had followed her to see where she hid the chocolates.

After some banter with Vyrn, and avoiding Katalina and Rackam, Lyria finally got to their room. Slowly opening the door, she entered the room. 

There, sleeping peacefully after an awful night, Djeeta looked calm and relaxed. Lyria smiled at the imagery, Djeeta looked so pretty and peacefull… Lyria felt bad, wanting to wake her up to give her chocolates but…

Biting her lip, she got closer to Djeeta and… She couldn't bring herself to wake her up. So leaving the pink box, with it's blue ribbon, in her nightstand, she smiled and left the room.

Maybe she didn't tell Djeeta her feelings, but she was happy. She was happy Djeeta was by her side, and that they had so many adventures. Yes, she was content as it was, and smiling to herself, she went with her day.


End file.
